Fight Love
by Cain2310
Summary: Gender-swapped Erza and Jellal now Erl and Jella have an argument which quickly escalates when they trapped and neither wishes to give in. Well, maybe they wish to give in, another way.
1. Chapter 1

**First time doing a gender swap was quite interesting sorry it took me so long** ObeliskX **I hope you like the first part it will definitely be a lot more fun in the next chapter**

Jella was pissed. Erl had just fought off a bunch of annoying bandits while wearing shoulder and chest armour, which didn't protect his waist. Or the fact that his pants where annoyingly tighter than usually and were getting ripped every step he took.

Jella was even more pissed at the fact that his last fight was with a girl who didn't mind getting up close. As soon as Erl finished her off he turned to Jella proud and smug. Causing Jella to scowl and turn away.

"What?" Erl asked arms raised as he watches the blue hairs girl walk away cape swishing behind her. "Jella?"

He shrugged and started to follow her not bothering to change. They in the forest when they were looking for some thugs that were stealing from civilians. Jella was planning on just going on her own but Erl was suddenly there distracting everyone. So when Erl came upon an open field he was cautious looking at all the edges.

"Jella?" He called out again turning to skim his surroundings again. Only to suddenly slam back first into a wall. He looked down to see the runes and symbols flash before flash back up circling him. "Jella!" He shouted this time.

"Gosh, you're annoying." Jella started walking out of the side and walking to face Erl straight on.

"Come on." Erl started. "Let me out."

"Why?" Jella asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Erl stopped letting his hands drop to his sides.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her face.

"Nothing." She responded turning away and beginning to walk away.

"You can't leave me here!" Erl shouted after her.

"Yes, I can," Jella said turning back to Erl, arms folded.

"Oh come up we have a job to finish," Erl argued, his hands were back up to hammering on the shield.

"No. This was my job. You suddenly took it." Jella said watching as Erl shook his head at what she was saying.

"You needed help."

"No, I didn't! I hadn't even reached the forest when you came!"

"What about the bandits back there" Erl gestured with his hand over his shoulder.

"Oh, that fight was pointless." Jella started to raise her voice. "I could have trapped them and been on my way if you hadn't got in my way!"

"Oh, so I got in your way! You could have still trapped some of them!"

"How could I! You were jumping around, even when I didn't get someone to fight you flashed past and dropped him from the sky! You were protecting me!" Jella was now standing face to face with Erl, only the blue shimmer of the barrier kept them away.

"Well," Erl looked down at the blue hair girl. "I had to protect you."

"Protect me!" Jella was yelling now, causing Erl to look down like a lost puppy. "Argh! I don't need protection, I've got magic for a reason!"

"You're not strong enough!" Erl shout at her.

"What?" Jella asked she was back to talking normally but Erl could see the anger in her eyes.

"You're not strong enough to go on your own," Erl said not afraid, he was protected by the barrier.

"I'm. Not. Strong. Enough." Jella turned away before a flash of blue through Erl across the field. "Well, maybe I need to prove myself to you!" Jella yelled watching as Erl stood up, wondering when the barrier vanished.

Erl went to apologise when another shot of blue flashed from his side sending him back across the field.

"Fight me, Erl!" Jella yelled. "If you can fight bandits I can fight you!"

"I don't want to fight-" Erl was cut off as another shot of blue sent him spinning up into the air. "FINE!" Erl shouted, landing with a long staff. Jella knew what that weapon could do. And smiled as she shot again with a blue which Erl easily dodged but end up getting hit by the red beam she followed with it, which caused him to cry out.

"Arghhh!"

Erl fell to the ground panting.

"Am I strong enough now?" Jella asked.

Erl jumped and ran at Jella slamming into her and causing them both to roll. Jella's cape tore off causing her to gasp. Erl was on top.

"Can't do anything now can you?" Erl asked just ask Jell slammed a purple beam into him.

"I sure can't" Jella respond turning to look at the damage Erl had caused to her cape. Erl was behind her in a second and Jella spun catching his arm, before punching him I the gut, only to find it solid.

"You should know that I'm always prepared for that."

"Not for everything," Jella smirked as another barrier started around Erl, in a matter of seconds Erl pulled Jella into him, so she was trapped too.

"Ha," Erl triumphed holding Jella by her shoulders, "now you're stuck to."

"What? I can just walk out of this?" Jella stated.

"Not if I don't let go of you," Erl said Jella could see his face as he was holding him to her. Jella tried to pull back, he wouldn't budge, she struggled in any way possible before giving in and leaning against the cold metal of his armour. "Now are you going to let us out."

"Not unless you let me up first." She felt his arms tighten.

"Not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"For some reason, I feel like you will have a grudge against me for this for a long time."

"Fuck you" Jella cursed.

"If you want you could just apologise to me and I let you go," Erl suggests, Jella could hear the smirk on his face.

"In your dreams," Jella responded hitting him in the side.

"Ow, well in my dreams you are a lot nicer."

Jella blushed.

"I'll let you out if you say I'm a better fighter?" Jella said getting stiff from being the same positions for a while.

"Well your defiantly not strong enough." Erl laughed, Jella could fell it through her whole body. Causing her to blush some more.

"Why do you think I fighting?" Jella hissed through her teeth.

"Hmmm. No." Erl answered.

"Oh come on!" Jella grumbled thumbing him in the waist again.

"Well, I wasn't really trying," Erl said looking down at the blue haired girl to see scowl before hitting him again. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while then. Get comfortable." He loosened up his grip on Jella and watched as she tried to break free only to find him stop her every time. Huffing she tried to get comfortable, she couldn't really turn around with the barrier around her that Erl made.

"How?" Jella asked giving up in trying to get comfortable.

Erl smiled and grabbed her legs, quickly so she couldn't escape, wrapping them around his waist, then he slowly raised his hands up her thighs and waist to her arms, watching as shock ran through her body, her eyes wide and her face blushing, as he leads her arms around his chest. Then he wrapped one up around her waist and used his other hand to push her head to lay against his chest.

"You armour isn't exactly comfortable," Jella muttered as she let her head rest against his chest, trying to forget what his hands had just done. Suddenly she was met with a bare chest as he de-equipped his top armour.

"There you go," Erl said petting her head.

"I hate you," Jella commented as she grasped tighter to him.

"I know," Erl said holding her close.

 **Please comment and fav, next chapter will be up soon, and prepare for smut!**

 **Bladewillow :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long, I've been working and studying but here it is, Part 2 to Jella and Erl advantures, beware of Smutty smut smut, so small childs pls leave otherwise do what you want.**

 **I have really read over it and if there is something that is really bothersome just send me a quick PM and I'll fix it.**

 **Otherwise enjoy.**

It had been a few hours and Jella was starting to drift off. When Erl spoke quietly jerking her awake from her thoughts.

"You know I was teasing."

"Teasing? Teasing about what?" Jella asked trying again to look at his face but only managing to see his stubbled chin.

"You being weaker than me," Erl said leaning back so he could look down at her, it was a weird angle and looked uncomfortable as he tucked his chin in.

"Why then?" Jella asked, frowning at him.

"Why tease you? I was hoping you would get angry but I didn't think it would end up like this." Erl admitted. Jella let go of his waist and Erl let his arms drop, Jella wasn't thinking about running away now. She had other questions that needed answers.

"If you thought I was strong enough why did you come with me?" Jella asked still sitting in Erl's lap.

Erl turned his head looking anywhere but Jella.

"Erl?" Jella's voice was hard telling Erl that she would not be giving up.

"I couldn't stand the idea of you getting hurt, even just a little bit," Erl admitted looking down at Jella's lap.

"Well, that's a bit much isn't it," Jella said folding her arms.

"What?" Erl asked looking at her face now. "Don't you girls like it when we protect you?"

"NO! We like it when you think of us as equal, so we can fight side by side."

Erl smiled. "We do fight well together, remember the last time we fought together?"

"Yes, you alive today because I saved you," Jella remember, that's was the day she realised her feelings to Erl, but she wouldn't admit it to him, not when he kept protecting her.

"Hmm." Erl hummed eyes drifting around the field thinking.

"What?" Jella asked letting her eyes rest on his face.

"I do need a sidekick." Erl joked. Jella was surprised to smile at his comment, laughing a bit under her breath.

"You wish." Jella retorted before lunging forward so they were rolling around on the ground.

"Ha, I'd get you to be my decoy, my damsel in distress!" Erl smirked tumbling with Jella.

"Are you trying to make me angry again?" Jella fumed finally getting an advantage and had Erl under her and his hands above him held down by her weight.

"Yep," Erl smirked, "I like it when your eyes are lit up with passion instead of guilt."

Jella's smile faded.

"Don't stop smiling, pls. I'll be able to bet you if you stop smiling." Erl was stilling joking, hoping to bring the smile that had left Jella's face back.

"What?" Jella asked just when Erl lunged, and spun them around so he had her by the wrist under him. His hips settle between her legs. Jella blushed at their position.

"See I win when you smile." Erl smiled down at Jella, "I always want to be there when you smile."

Jella couldn't help but look into his eyes, watching as they flickered down to her lips. She mimicked when he looked back up and looked at his lips. He picked up on the message. And leant closer to her, so their noses were touching. Looking deep into each others watching as their eyes flicked back and further between each eye. Jella hadn't noticed her hands were on his shoulders until she brought them forward, up the back of Erl's neck to bring him closer, so they were finally meant eyes closed.

Jella gasped as soon as their lips met. Causing Erl to smirk, and run his tongue over her lower lips and further into her mouth. Jella's hands were now grasping at the short hairs at Erl's lower neck. As Erl held Jella's face with his left hand and ran his other hand up and down her body. Erl groaned when Jella pulled at his hair, which caused him to grind down on Jella. Jella gasped again. Jella pulled away catching her breath and Erl kept kissing down her cheek and her neck until he reaches the point where her neck and shoulder met, he kissed, bit and sucked listening attentively to the noise Jella was making.

Jella pulled a hand away to put it over her mouth but Erl caught it and kissed the palm of her hand.

"Don't." Erl requested, "I like the noises your making."

Jella blushed an even deep shade of red and pushed her hand forward to cup Erl's check, pulling him back to her so they continued making out.

"Jella?" Erl mumbled trying to pull back from kissing, only to be drawn back in.

"Hmmm." Jella hummed, half opening her eyes.

"We

Need

To

Stop"

Erl managed.

"Do you want to stop?"Jella asked, kissing along Erl's jaw and down his neck.

Erl responded by grinding down into Jella's hips.

"No." He groaned, feeling Jella's hands moving down his back to the base of his shirt, slipping in-between the gaps to run along his stomach and chest.

"Good, cause I don't want to either," Jella responded still kissing along Erl's neck. Tracing the muscled lines of his stomach and chest.

"Jella," Erl whispered.

"Erl" Jella responded.

"If we keep doing this I might not be able to stop," Erl warned, Jella new he would stop but she knew that she wouldn't see him for a couple of days. "Are you sure you want to go all the way with me?"

"Yes." Jella instantly responded, grinding her hips up against his. "Yes I do, I want this Erl."

Erl placed both of his hands against Jella's face, holding her there, as he read her face for any anxiety.

Instead, he was met with pure lust and power.

"God I love you," Erl said before kissing her again, not letting her respond as he let his hands explore some more before working on pulling off her shirt. Jella helped Erl with him, kissing along his pecks, as Erl's kissed her neck, holding her waist against his growing erection.

Moans and groans and the occasional gasp from Jella filled the air around them. Jella had moved onto Erl's pants, trying to loosen them, Erl smirked before raising a little to help her in taking off her pants, Jella watched, eyes focused on everything Erl was doing. Erl's smirk grew even more at Jella's reaction. Jella glanced at Erl's face seeing this and before thinking anything through she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, slipping it off and chucking it behind her. Erl's face changed from the smirk to shock and lust, as he crept forward looking up at Jella's face every few moments checking that everything was okay, as he put hands back on to her waist, feeling Jella wrap her legs around his waist.

Jella knew Erl was trying to commit everything to memory, so he would always have something to hold onto. Jella blushed even more at his analysing gaze, thinking that he may use it in other private moments. Erl noticed the blush quick and started kissing Jella along her neck.

"Beautiful," Erl whispered letting his hands raise to Jella's boobs, gently holding them. Sighing in contentment Jella place her hands along Erl's pushing him to apply more pressure and even squeezing his hand in hers so that he squeezed her. Erl blushed at the actions but followed through with doing them moving smoother and in his own rhythm as he watched a listened to Jella as she let herself relax into his warm calloused hands moaning at his actions.

Erl leant forward and put a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping to kissing around the area he treated the other just as similarly, smiling at the sounds Jella was making and groaning when she bucked her hips into his. Jella's hands went down to her own pants, rubbing against Erl's erection every few moments, after she had the button undone Erl lent back and finished off what she started, pulling her pants off her legs, and then looking back up at her to see if it's okay that he proceeded with her panties.

Jella nodded watching as Erl took of her last piece of clothing, blushing more at her nakedness, but calming her nervous as she watched Erl take off his underwear.

"Are you still okay with this?" Erl asked checking, leaning over Jella, resting his hands either side of her.

"Yes, so you better fuck me hard," Jella felt her power surge through her as lust filled her at seeing Erl's erection.

Erl groaned and kissed Jella powerfully as he leads her legs around his waist. He let the tip of his cock rub against Jella's core, getting himself coated in her juices, causing Jella to buck up into him, causing him to protrude into her and her to moan into his mouth. Erl turned to her neck, kissing in-between his groans as he slowly pushed himself into her.

"Erl," Jella moaned.

"Are you okay?' Erl asked looking at her face and stopping all movements.

"Faster" Jella groaned bucking her hips against Erl's.

Erl's smiling faded as he groaned pumping into Jella, thrusting faster and hard listening to Jella's moans and groans. Watching as Jella rocked her body in rhythm against his, holding on to him as he fucked her deep into the ground of the random forest they fought in.

Jella pushed against Erl's shoulder causing him to sit back, Jella them gripped her legs tight and rotated her hips causing Erl to have throaty moan and spin them around so Jella was on top, Erl's hands reflexed to her hips and help her in keeping the original pace going, groan every time she bounces on his dick. Jella, placed her hands on Erl's chest letting her breast bounce in front of his face as she bounced her hips, grinding down causing her to close her eyes in bliss, and Erl to moan as he both felt her movements and watch as her perfect tits bounced in front of him and her eyes closed. Leaning up he grasped one of her boobs in his hands and sucked on the other nipple watching as Jella gasped and Erl start hammering even harder underneath her.

Jella started shaking and her pace starts stuttering, Erl placed his hands on her waist grasped tightly as he lifted her body up and down his erect cock. Erl gritted his teeth trying to hold back his orgasm as he watches Jella play with her own bouncing tits, tweaking her own nipples.

"Fuck!" Jella gasped clenching around Erl's cock causing him to groan and buck up wildly into her. Jella orgasmed causing Erl to orgasm, both rocking back at forth until both came down from their highs.

"I love you too," Jella said leaning down and kissing Erl.

After a while, that separated and got dressed.

"Oh no," Jella said as she finished scraping the belt of her jacket around her waist.

"What?" Erl asked scanning the areas for anyone.

"I need to look into getting the pill." Jella murmured but Erl still managed to hear what she said and froze.

"I'll ask Nasu about it, I know she been hooking up with Luce." Jella murmured not acknowledging Erl's opened mouth of shock.

"Are you going to be okay?" Erl finally asked pulling Jella into a hug.

"Hmm, yeah, just don't say you better than me ever again," Jella said hugging Erl back feeling the rumble of his chest as he laughed.

"Ha, you're defiantly better at sex than me."

Then Jella hit him.

 **Thank you for reading, pls review and follow me for other stories and send in any ideas too**

 **BladeWillow.**


End file.
